Steaming ice
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Yaoi, GoMannen, Mangaverse, 6 years after defeating PoD, two shot
1. Chapter 1

me: URRRGH!!!

Peter???

me: that's IT!!! I can't stand it any longer!

Murtagh: huh?

Axel: ((To Riku)) What's she talking about?

Riku: ((To Axel)) I think she's lost it...

me: I GIVE UP!!! I'M WRITING THE DAMN PRETEAR FIC!!!!

Peter: ooh, is it Hayate-Himeno?

me: no.

Peter: um, Sasame-Takako? Hayate-Sasame?

me: no, and no.

Peter: but i can't think of any other couples that you like from that series!

me: it's a GO-MANEN!!!

Paine: isn't it "Goh"?

me: in the manga, his name is "Go", not "Goh"

Riku: Aah.

Axel: makes sense...

Murtagh: THE LOVELY FF-KH-LUVRGRL DOES NOT-

me: STOP YELLING, DAMMIT!!!!

Murtagh: O.O okay...

Peter: ((laughing))

Paine: ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own Pretear, or else she wouldn't be writing a FANfic!

me: haha...

ON WITH THE FIC!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Steaming Ice

OoOoO

A/N: this takes place 6 years after Himeno defeats the Princess of Disaster. Also, this follows the Manga more closely than it follows the Anime, even though I fell in love with the anime before I even saw the first book...

Mannen: 18

Go: 22

(Thus, Sasame, Hayate, and Kei are all also 22)

Himeno: 21

Hajime: 15

Shin: 12 or 13

OoOoO

"Damn, I HATE school!" Mannen said, dropping his backpack on the ground inside the Leafe Knights' home in Leafaenia. Go just rolled his eyes at the teen, and told him to shut up and sit down. Mannen only half obeyed, complaining about his _awful_ teachers and all of the annoying girls who kept fawning all over him at school as he sat down at the table. His eyes widened when Go placed a plate before him filled with delicious-looking food. Looking up, he met the hopeful and expectant eyes of Go, who was just standing there looking at him.

"Well? are you gonna try it? This is my final project. If I get a good grade, I can get a great job as a professional chef." Go explained. After the whole Princess of Disaster thing had quieted down, Himeno had insisted that the Knights go to school. The older ones had gone through most of it already - Kei and Sasame had already graduated high school, so they went on to college, Kei majoring in Computer Science and Sasame in Music. Hayate and Go had only finished the 10th grade, and, being 16, easily fit in (kinda) at Himeno's school. Unfortunately, Himeno was subject to even more torture than before since she was dating Hayate. (This time however, the harassment came from females instead of males - with a few exceptions, of course.) Mannen had been in 6th grade, Hajime in 3rd, and Shin had been in the 1st grade. Now, Mannen was finishing 12th grade, and Go was getting ready for his final exam in college. He had to create a good original dish, and had decided that Mannen would be his "lab rat" of sorts. He had stayed home from college today - not that he really had any classes except his major, cooking - trying to make the meal before Mannen came home.

Go had long since admitted to himself his attraction to the ice knight, but preferred to stay silent - after all, what if he didn't feel the same way? Go knew he wouldn't be able to bear to it Mannen rejected him. He held his breath as Mannen took a bite of his homemade ice cream. Mannen's eyes widened, and Go inwardly cursed himself, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking he had messed it up - _again._

"Wow. This-this is _really_ good, Go! It's the best I've ever had!" Go's eyes shot open at this, inwardly doing a little victory dance and cheering.

"R-really?" He questioned, just to make sure Mannen really meant it. If he was serious, that was a _major_ compliment. Mannen had tried a _lot_ of ice cream in his 18 years of life (ice cream is he favorite food), and to say that Go's was the best was like (to Go) telling him that he had just won a million dollars.

"Mm-hmm!" Mannen confirmed, mouth already full with more of the ice cream. Go's face lit up, and he walked over to where he had written down recipe and how he had made it to add a little note. Swallowing his mouthful of ice cream, Mannen took the opportunity to admire the older man. He had liked Go for seven years, and he was beginning to think that it wasn't just a crush... Of course, Go would never feel the same way, and telling them would ruin their friendship. Go, being, well, _Go,_ would probably just act like he didn't care, but everything would be akward between them. It was better to just stay silent, suffer unrequited love, and still be Go's best friend than telling him, _still_ suffer from an unrequited love, and ruin their friendship. He sighed, knowing that the Knight of Fire would never fall for him.

Go cocked his head. Mannen was kinda staring off into space, but he was also starting right at him. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_ _Maybe he's thinking about how much he loves me!_ Go thought, then mentally snorted and smacked himself in the head. _Yeah, right. He's got beautiful girls falling all over him in school. Why in the world would he want _me?_ I'm just his older best friend... who happens to be in love with him._ Go had realized how he felt on Mannen's 16th birthday, when he had been watching Mannen blow out the candles and thought, _I wish I could kiss those lips... they look so _soft_... AAAA! Not AGAIN!_ He had been having dreams about the younger male since he was 16, and to be 16 and dreaming about your 12-year-old friend - who you happened to live with, as well - was a little nerve-wracking. He thanked God that Sasame had sound-proofed their rooms, or else _everyone_ would have known about his... _feelings_ for the Knight of Ice long ago.

Suddenly, they both realized that they were still staring at each other, and they both looked away, blushing profusely.

OoOoO

_(a week later... Mannen has graduated and Go passed his exam with flying colors... that's a weird phrase...)_

Himeno and Hayate had taken Hajime and Shin (Sasame and Kei went, too) out to dinner in celebration of their graduation.((A/N: remember, Himeno had been in 10th grade (i think), at least according to the manga... so when she started 11th grade, Hayate and Go started with her, since they had only finished up through 10th grade.)) They had invited Go and Mannen along, as well, but they had politely refused. Instead, the two were sitting on the couch, watching movies and talking to each other, having a good time. They were laughing about a joke one of the two had made about the movie when Go, not thinking, leaned over and kissed Mannen on the cheek. Suddenly, both froze. Go pulled away immeadiately, and started to get up to leave, muttering apologies. Mannen, not wanting to let this opportunity go, grabbed Go's wrist.

"Wait."

Slowly, Go turned back to him, eyes full of regret. Mannen, seeing this, got a hurt look on his face. _He didn't mean to kiss me... but then, why did he do it?_ Instead of asking the question that he both wanted to and was scared to ask, he settled for, "Why?"

Go's eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. _I might as well tell him. It's not like our friendship will survive anyway._ "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done it, but... I love you, Mannen. I'm sorry." Pulling his wrist out of Mannen's grasp, he left the room. Mannen stood frozen ((A/N: no pun intended! just now realized this...)) in the spot he had been in when he grabbed Go's wrist. _Go... loves me? Is this a dream?_ He pinched his arm hard. "Ow!" _Guess not... Wait, that means that Go really _did_ just tell me that he loved me... and I didn't say anything. I just let him leave like the idiot I am. Dammit!_

OoOoO

Go sat on his bed. he had just ruined his friendship with his best friend, and now Mannen probably hated his guts. _Great. Just GREAT._ Hearing the door creak open, he looked up to see Mannen's head sticking in his room, a hopeful look on Mannen's (somewhat) young face. "Look, Mannen, I-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Go blinked.

"Wha?"

Mannen turned red and turned, about to flee. Acting quickly, Go jumped up from the bed, threw open the door, and with a few large strides, caught up to the younger man, wrapping his arms around him, preventing him from getting away.

After a few seconds of panicking and struggling, Mannen gave in and relaxed into Go's embrace. _I knew it was too good to be true. He's probably going to tell me it was all a huge joke or something. Ah, well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ Go removed his arms from around, turning Mannen to face him at the same time. _Well, that didn't last long... Damn._

Taking a deep breath, Go closed his eyes, then leaned down ((A/N: he's still about 5-6 inches taller)) and pressed his lips against Mannen's. Mannen's eyes widened momentarily before snapping shut as he clenched Go's shirt in his hands, refusing to let the older knight go. Chuckling slightly, Go slowly ran his tounge along the length of Mannen's lower lip, delighting in the whimper it provoked, even though that wasn't quite the response he was hoping for. Trying again. he was rewarded by Mannen moaning quietly, his lips parting a little. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Go thrusted his tounge inside Mannen's mouth. Mannen, happy beyond belief, opened his mouth a little more and tilted his head back a tad so that Go could have easier access. Neither one of them noticed the door opening.

OoOoO

Himeno had insisted on the others waiting a minute as she and Sasame made sure the coast was clear. Even with the soundproof barriers, Sasame had heard the two's cries whenever they had dreams about the other. After all, he _was_ the knight of sound, and he _was_ the one who had made the soundproof barriers in the first place...

Slowly opening the door, she stuck her head in and promptly blushed, seeing GO and Mannen in a heated liplock. Grinning, she pulled her head out of the door and quietly shut it, nodding to Sasame. He left to tell Hayate to come on, and Himeno warned the two, calling out, "We're back!" Soon the others were in view, and Himeno opened the door, smiling when she saw the movie still playing and no Go or Mannen in sight.

"Where's Go and Mannen?" Shin innocently asked. Himeno smiled down at him before answering.

"Oh, they're probably talking about something private in their rooms or something. Let's not bother them, okay? Besides, you and Hajime need to get ready for bed anyway. It's past ten." Hajime groaned, but both nodded and went to get their pajamas on and such. Sasame went with them to make sure Hajime actually brushed his teeth (he had been trying to skip doing that whenever possible, and had already had three fillings as a result), and Kei went to his room as well, saying something about working on a new program he was designing. Hayate put his arm around his fiance, and the two walked to his room.

"So, what was happening?" he asked when they were safely in his room with the door closed.

"Oh, just what we expected." Hayate raised his eyebrow.

"_Which_ thing that you were expecting?"

"They were kissing."

"Ah." Hayate grinned mischievously. "Speaking of kissing..."

OoOoO

Go and Mannen listened from behind Go's almost-closed door. As they heard Hajime, Shin and Sasame walking to the bathroom nearby, Go pulled Mannen away from the door and silently shut it.

"That was close..." Mannen commented, his heart still racing from both the kiss and Himeno scaring the crap outta him. Go grinned.

"At least she warned us..."

"True..."

Walking over to where Mannen was sitting on his bed, Go leaned over the younger knight, grin widening when Mannen blushed. "Now, where were we?"

"Wait!" Go stopped, a hair's width away from Mannen's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, how- how far d-do you want to go?" Mannen stuttered, nervous at having Go's lips so close to his own and yet not touching them.

"As far as you are ready to go."

Mannen lightly pushed Go away so that he could look at him fully. "What?"

"I said, I'll only go as far as you are ready to go."

Mannen blinked. "Wait, you mean, you don't want to-"

"No. I said I'll only go as far as you are _ready_ to go."

"But how far do you _want_ to go?"

Go hesitated for a moment before asking Mannen, "How far do _you_ want to go?"

"All the way," Mannen mumbled so quietly that Go almost couldn't make it out.

Grinning, Go lightly pushed Mannen onto his back before leaning over him. "Good." With that, he captured Mannen's lips once again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: okay, I've decided that this'll be a two-shot, okay? And I'm not gonna continue the fic until I have at least five reviews! And no "OMFG! Mannen and Go are not GAY!!! WTF is wrong with you?" or "It's spelled, GOH, moron!" If I get any reviews like this, I will set Axel loose on whoever says this.

Axel:YAY!!!

me: no, wait... I'll just sic Go on you... you all are WAY more likely to know who the hell Go is than Axel.

Axel: aww, man..

Go: ha-ha!

Peter: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

ff-kh-luvrgrl: hey everyone! sorry it's taken so long for me to post the second part. i have two stories i'm working on right now (well, one, actually. i keep forgetting to work on the other) as well as a story i need to revise, but i thought i should get the second part to Steaming Ice up, as this is a two-shot, and the others are multi-chap.

Peter: so you're doing this to get it out of the way?

me: not really, i've been wanting to finish it for a few days, but i didn't have the laptop.

Go: IT'S ABOUT TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO-

Iceman: ((freezes him))

Mannen: GO! ((tackles Iceman and proceeds to beating him up))

me: lol! ((pulls out lighter and defrosts Go))

me: disclaimer and warning or Iceman will freeze you again!

Go: ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own Pretear! she doesn't own any of the characters! she doesn't even own a copy of the anime!

me: ((sobs))

Go: this story has ya- wait, this was in the first chapter! why do i have to say it again?

me: ...that's a good question. one i think whenever writing fics with more than one chapter/part/whatever.

Peter: 'cause some people are dumb and don't pay attention to the name of the website?

me: maybe.

Go: ...anyways, this fic contains yaoi, sex, and other such stuff.

me: LEMON TIME! (there was your warning!)

on with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Steaming Ice, part 2

OoOoO

LAST TIME

_Grinning, Go lightly pushed Mannen onto his back before leaning over him. "Good." With that, he captured Mannen's lips once again._

Mannen's eyes automatically closed, his arms wrapping around the older knight's neck. He moaned as he felt Go's hands creeping up the back of his shirt, slowly pushing it farther and farther up. He was enjoying it until-

"Ah!" Mannen pulled apart from Go, pushing his hands away. Go blinked then smirked evilly. _Uh-oh..._

Go pounced, fingers attacking Mannen's sides mercilessly as Mannen tried to escape his hands, squirming and pushing at the elder's muscular arms. Mannen had to bite his lip to keep from shrieking in laughter. As Go's hands moved up, Mannen began squirming more wildly, biting his lip harder and harder until Go froze. Mannen put his hands on Go's chest and shoved, expecting Go to be forced to sit up. Instead, Go tumbled onto the floor, and curled up.

"Go?"

"...ow," came the somewhat pathetic reply.

"Jeez, I didn't think I pushed you that hard. Sorry," Mannen said, glad Go was okay

"...You didn't."

"Then what happened?"

"Knee. Kick. Bad spot."

Mannen's eyes widened, face filling with remorse. "I'm so sorry, Go! I-"

"S'okay. Gimme a minute." Go said, sitting up, knees still held tightly against his body.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yes..." Go said after a moment. The mischief in his voice made Mannen pause.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Kiss it and make it feel better."

"..."

WHAP!

Go was knocked back on to his ...back when Mannen smacked him in the face with one of Go's pillows.

Mannen stopped laughing when he saw the look on Go's face. He hurriedly reached for another pillow and tried to shield himself, but it was a moment too late.

WHOMP!

The pillow hit the side of Mannen's head hard enough that he was almost knocked over. Holding the side of his head, he glared at the Knight of Fire, but it had no effect as he was laughing with his eyes closed. Mannen's eyes narrowed.

THWUMP!

Go yelped, hands instinctively going to his backside. He glared at Mannen, face looking up just in time to-

FOMP!

--be hit and knocked back off the bed. Luckily, his weapon (pillow) had been right behind him, so he landed on it, cushioning his fall - but he still made a loud noise landing. He rolled off his pillow and picked it up, aiming at the hysterical Mannen. Right as he was about to hit him back, his door burst open and Hajime, followed by Shin and a protesting Sasame, ran in, eyes wide. He looked at the two for a minute and then turned and ran out of the room, pulling Shin along with him.

"...What was that about?" Go asked Sasame after a moment, lowering the pillow. Sasame looked toward where the youngest two had disappeared from view - the door to Shin's room, then looked back, shrugging.

"No clue."

Mannen, who had gotten off of the bed, walked out into the hallway to look to see if they were coming back. Seeing no one, he walked back into Go's room.

"I'm gonna go see if they're all r-"

THUMP! THOMP!

Mannen was cut off as he was attacked, Hajime yelling out, "PILLOW FIGHT!!"

"Oh, crap..." said the unarmed Sasame, as Go only has two pillows, one of which he was holding and the other still in Mannen's custody.

"Here, Sasame," came the sweet voice, and Sasame looked to see Shin holding another pillow in his hand for Sasame. Smiling gratefully, Sasame took the proffered pillow.

"Thank you, Shin."

"You're welcome."

WHAM WHAM

Hajime clobbered them both, and they turned on him.

"Crap..."

OoOoOoO

(A/N: A week after the Great Pillow Fight... lol)

Go looked up, grinning as he heard the quiet knock on his door. It was well after midnight. He got up from his seat on his bed and walked to the door, opening it quietly and moving aside so Mannen could get in. He then quietly closed and locked the door, then turned and smiled at the blushing Mannen.

"Mannen? You okay? You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"I'm okay, and I want to. I just don't know what I'm doing..." Mannen's blush deepened as he said this. Go grinned mischievously.

"Then you just leave everything to me..." Walking over, he tilted Mannen's head up and kissed him, one of them deepening the kiss immediately but neither one really caring who. Mannen's arms found their place around Go's neck, and Go's hands rested on Mannen's back. Moaning, Mannen buried his hands in Go's hair, who, in return, hoisted Mannen up so that he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Go's waist - not that he minded, of course. The two never broke their connection as Go blindly stumbled toward his bed, somehow making it without running into any furniture or tripping over anything scattered on his bedroom floor. The mattress sank slightly when Go (intentionally) fell onto the bed, pinning Mannen down with his body, lips still connected.

Unfortunately, the two _are_ human and thus had to separate for some desperately-needed oxygen. Panting, the two looked at each other, faces flushed and eyes darker than normal. "You sure?" Go asked huskily, wanting to be absolutely positive that Mannen truly wanted to do this. At Mannen's nod, he pushed himself up and got off the bed, looking for something. Mannen watched confusedly until Go let out a noise of triumph and returned, carrying what looked like a small tube of something.

Tossing the tube on the foot of the bed, Go climbed back over Mannen and proceeded to torture him with kisses and licks to his sensitive neck, hands working Mannen's shirt up slowly. As Go's hands reached Mannen's chest, Mannen reluctantly pushed him back slightly and removed his shirt completely. After this, Go went back to nipping at Mannen's neck, proceeding downward slowly until he came to the junction of Mannen's neck and chest, and sucked hard. Mannen involuntarily moaned, the slight pain being overshadowed by the feelings Go's hand was creating, having slipped underneath the waistband of Mannen's pants. Mannen felt the smooth texture of Go's muscle shirt against his skin and frowned slightly. he moved his hands slightly from where they were trying to get Go closer to Go's chest, pulling at the fabric insistently.

Laving the spot he had just marked with his tongue, Go smirked against Mannen's skin and reluctantly sat up for a few seconds, Mannen helping yank his shirt over his head. Leaning back down, he again captured Mannen's lips in a kiss, his hands making quick work of the button and zipper on Mannen's pants. His lips started to trail a path down Mannen's body, his hands pulling down mannen's pants and boxers as he moved further and further down. He removed his lips for a brief second to remove the articles completely from Mannen's body, inwardly chuckling at the whimper Mannen gave at the loss of his lips. Swirling his tongue around Mannen's bellybutton, he dipped it in before pulling it right back out, blowing softly, causing Mannen to shiver. He scooted down a bit more and pressed a kiss to Mannen's hip before taking a moment to look at Mannen.

He was beautiful. You couldn't get away with saying that about many guys, but it definitely applied to Mannen. His almost-pure-white hair, no longer quite as spiky and a bit shorter than it used to be, was fanned out around his head like a halo, cheeks deeply flushed and half-lidded eyes a deep blue instead of their usual piercing blue. His kiss-darkened lips were spread slightly, and his chest was heaving slightly.

Tearing his eyes from the boy in front of him, Go focused on the task at hand... And what a fun task it would be! Glancing up at Mannen, he lowered his head and licked a trail from the base to the tip of Mannen's hardened erection, a low moan issuing from the younger's mouth. He watched Mannen's reaction as he slowly lowered his head, engulfing the smaller's length with this mouth. Mannen moaned, one hand burying itself in Go's hair and the other in the sheets. Go held Mannen's hips firmly but gently in place, effectively keeping Mannen from thrusting into his mouth and leaving the younger completely at his mercy. Keeping his pace steady, he increasingly took more and more of Mannen's erection into his mouth until he was fully in his mouth, still moving his head back and forth. When Mannen's moans started to increase in frequency and his hands started to tighten their grip, Go enveloped Mannen's weeping erection completely. Humming, he increased the suction he was applying and moved one hand to fondle Mannen's swollen sac. Suddenly, Mannen tensed up, then came, shouting Go's name.

Go swallowed all Mannen had to offer, then slowly made his way back up Mannen's body, randomly placing kisses on porcelain skin. As he finally reached Mannen's lips, he felt Mannen's hands weakly struggling with his pants. Smiling softly, he rolled off of Mannen to remove them, sitting up to retrieve the tube he had found earlier and to toss his pants across the room.

Now it was Mannen's turn to admire his lover's body. Lover... he shivered just thinking that Go was his lover now. His eyes slowly travelled over Go's messed-up (more so than usual) hair, his usually bright-red eyes that were now a deep red with lust and passion, his slightly swollen lips. Mannen ran both his eyes and his hands over Go's muscular chest, pausing to wonder why this Adonis had chosen _him_, of all people. His hands ghosted over Go's defined six-pack, causing the older man to groan, but Go did nothing to stop Mannen's exploration. Mannen's eyes darted down to Go's calves and began moving up, eyes studying every muscle, memorizing every scar, until he finally reached Go's waist. Eyes widening slightly, he started to worry. He knew what was basically going to happen, but he didn't see how it was going to _fit._

"Relax. It'll be fine," Go said, trying to reassure his nervous lover - he got chills ((A/N: no pun intended)) just _thinking _about the fact that _he_ was Mannen's lover now. Out of ALL the people in the world, Mannen had chosen _him._ Popping the lid of the tube open, he squeezed some out and began working it all over his fingers. "Now, this _will_ hurt a bit at first," he said, and continued, not missing the look of fear and nervousness that flashed in Mannen's eyes for a brief second, "but it'll get better. trust me. And if you want me to stop at any time, or if you want me to slow down, or whatever, just tell me, and I'll do it, okay?" At Mannen's nod, he gently spread Mannen's thighs apart. "Relax." He slowly pushed his index finger all the way in, watching Mannen's face for any sign of discomfort.

The finger inside of him felt a little strange, but not entirely bad. Tired of waiting for Go to move, he experimentally wiggled his hips against the digit, letting out a low groan as it slid out then thrust back in. He had just gotten used to the strange sensation when Go added a second finger, a jolt of pain lacing through his body. He whimpered, and Go froze, holding his hand as still as he could. After a minute or two, though, he started thrusting his fingers in and out again. The pain had faded to a dull ache, and he gasped when Go scissored his fingers right after thrusting in, hitting something inside him that made him see stars. The fingers froze. "Mannen?" came Go's worried voice.

"Do it.. again!" Mannen managed to gasp out, to lost in sensations to take offense when Go sighed in relief and chuckled, picking up the mistrations again. Mannen moaned as a hand wrapped around his erection, pumping it slowly, before a sharp pain, worse than before, shot through his body. "Go," he whimpered, and Go leaned up to kiss him, swallowing any sounds of discomfort before tenderly kissing away the tears that had gathered.

"Shh... relax, Mannen. Just relax," Go murmured, and after a moment, he resumed thrusting, pumping Mannen's hardening length in time with his fingers, suddenly, with his fingers buried as deep as he could get them, he scissored them apart, then brought them back together and curled them, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the boy under him.

Mannen was lost in pleasure, the fingers now hitting that spot more and more often, the hand on his erection bringing him closer and closer, when suddenly, both were gone. He made a whining noise, and heard Go chuckle. Making a mental note to torture Go in some way the next morning (probably like Go had tortured him earlier), he slowly opened one eye. Go was rubbing something onto his straining length, previously ignored in favor of Mannen. Gently, Go positioned himself between Mannen's legs and applied slight pressure before looking back up at Mannen. "You ready?"

Mannen nodded, and Go leaned up, capturing Mannen's lips with his own before thrusting in, burying himself fully in the tight body. Mannen's cry of pain was muffled by Go's mouth on his, but that didn't stop the tears from escaping. Giving Mannen a brief kiss on the lips, Go slowly kissed away Mannen's tears, making sure to keep the lower half of his body still so Mannen could adjust. He knew he was... kinda well-endowed (okay, very well-endowed), but he knew that it was better to have thrust in all at once. After collecting himself, he tried to comfort Mannen.

"You're doing great, baby, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't done that, though, it still woulda hurt like hell, thought maybe a little less, but it woulda hurt a lot longer. I chose to put you through it faster, but I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, baby, I'm so sorry." Go kept talking like this until Mannen was finally able to remove his head from where he had buried it in the crook of Go's neck and kiss him.

"It's.. okay. I forgive you, Go. Just... gimme a minute. You're kinda... huge anyway, in case... you didn't know," Mannen managed to get out, still adjusting to Go's size.

"'Course. Anything for you." After a few more minutes, Mannen lifted his head up to look at Go.

"...Go?"

"Yeah?"

"...Please move."

Grinning, Go pushed himself up, bracing himself with one hand on the bed next to Mannen's head and one on Mannen's hip before slowly pulling himself out then slowly pushing back in. Mannen, who had whimpered at the loss, gasped at the feeling of being filled again. Go slowly started to increase his pace, steadily going faster and faster until he was slamming into Mannen, who was thrusting back and begging him to go harder. Go paused to wrap Mannen's legs around his waist, then placed both hands on either side of Mannen's head and pulled back before ramming into Mannen with enough force to bruise, though neither really cared. Mannen wrapped one arm around Go's neck and the other around his arm, managing to pull himself up enough to lock lips with Go. They were both moaning loudly, a thin layer of sweat covering each of their bodies, both amazed that that they had lasted this long. Go slowed down again, adjusting himself so that his left arm was under Mannen's shoulder's, allowing him to kiss the younger man more easily while still holding himself up, right arm snaking down to wrap around Mannen's neglected length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Mannen came quickly, seed covering both of their stomachs and Go's hand as he screamed Go's name, clamping around Go. The tight, spasming heat made Go feel like he was in heaven, and he only lasted a few seconds longer, yelling Mannen's name as he emptied himself deep inside of Mannen.

Nearly collapsing on top of his lover, Go managed to roll to the side, Mannen still in his arms and surrounding him. The two, though ready to fall asleep,managed one last short conversation for the night:

"Go?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mannen."

"Hmm," Mannen smiled, slipping off to sleep.

"...And I always will," Go whispered, before joining his lover in sleep.

OoOoO

Go awoke the next morning to Mannen shifting slightly in his sleep, both cuddled up under the blankets. Go frowned. Something was wrong...

Wracking his brain for what was off, Go didn't notice his lover waking up until Mannen kissed his cheek, jolting him out of his thoughts. A loving smile replaced the thoughtful frown that had been on his face a moment earlier.

"Something wrong?" Mannen murmured, still a little sleepy.

"Yeah," Go answered, "but I can't figure out _what._"

"Mmm, that's okay," Mannen answered with a grin. "I could stay in this bed with you all day. Not necessarily under the covers, but sill in the bed."

"Covers!"

"Huh?"

"We're under the covers!"

Mannen looked at Go as if he had lost his mind. "...And?"

"When I fell asleep, the covers weren't _on_ us. But they were when I woke up!"

He and Mannen looked at each other for a minute before scrambling out of bed to get their clothes. Well, at least Go did. Mannen was a little sore.

After 20 minutes, the two walked into the kitchen, each wearing one of Go's shirts (they had been unable to locate either Mannen's shirt or boxers, so he had to borrow some of Go's.) Everyone except for Sasame looked up at them as they entered, and all but Hajime and Shin went right back to eating.

"Mannen, why are you wearing one of Go's shirts?" Shin asked innocently. Hajime, who was already slightly pink, blushed a dark pink.

"Oh, I..." Mannen began, trying to think of a good excuse on the spot.

"We were talking last night and fell asleep. Mannen wore his shirt all day yesterday, so I offered to lend him one of mine," Go cut in, saving Mannen from unnecessary embarrassment.

"Oh," Shin said, then looked thoughtful. "Why was Mannen walking funny? and what's that on his neck?" Hajime turned a bright red.

This time, it was Himeno who came to Mannen's rescue. "He accidentally bumped into something last night, Shin, but don't worry; it's looking better already. And he probably just slept funny." She gave Mannen a look, and he started nodding enthusiastically.

"Yup. I still can't feel my left leg that well yet. The feeling should come back in a little while."

"Okay," Shin said, finally turning back to his breakfast.

"Stop lying!" a red-faced Hajime yelled suddenly.

"Hajim--" Shin began, but Hajime interrupted him.

"They were having sex!" The entire room grew quiet. Sasame groaned quietly, cheeks a little pink.

"Hajime, what did I talk to you about last ni--"

"But they-"

"I know," Shin said. "I've known they liked each other for a long time. I knew it would happen sometime."

Everyone was silent, until Himeno gently elbowed Hayate. "See, I _told_ you he was psychic! But did you believe me? Noooooo..."

OoOoOoOoO

me: WHOO! that took SO long to write. I got lemon writer's block at the beginning, so i made Mannen ticklish, and then the Great Pillow Fight happened...

then I was stuck for a day or so. Sadly, even reading GoMannen fics didn't help. What _did_ help was a DNAngel fic, _Cut Out_. it's a DarkDaisuke, and when I finally got to the chap with the smex in it, I was only able to read it until the beginning of the lemon; I pulled this story up and began writing! I wrote everything from the beginning of the actual lemon to the end today. and I _barely_ got my homework done. (...actually, I think I forgot something. Crap.)

Go: well, read and review!

Mannen: and please be nice! she worked REALLY hard on this!

me: I actually think this may be my very best lemon yet...

oh, I may do a sequel, but please don't get your hopes up. I have two other multi-chap fics I'm working on right now-

Peter: coughSUPPOSEDtobeworkingoncough

Me: ((glares at him)) --and i need to finish them as soon as possible so I can revamp another of my fics before finishing _it._ I have a lot of work to do. ((cries))

Oh, if any of you read _Master will Burn,_ I should be getting the next chapter out pretty soon.

me: ...HOLY CRAP! this chap is 10 pages long! ((passes out from shock))

((regains consciousness)) oh, and if you flame, Iceman gets to have some fun...

Iceman: you mean you'll actually LET me freeze someone?! YESSSS!!!!

...gah! that WASN'T a lemon! (in the fic) must...read...lemon... ((starts to read next chapter))


End file.
